That Moment
by Klainer0801
Summary: Neville finds Luna in amongst the terrifying Wizarding War, Battle of Hogwarts. He has one plan: to express his love. In return he gets more than he ever expected.


**That Moment.**

**By Klainer0801**

**Neville finds Luna in amongst the terrifying Wizarding War, Battle of Hogwarts. He has one plan: to express his love. In return he gets more than he ever expected.**

**Prompt by mockingjaymaraurderstarkid13**

* * *

In the panic and confusion, Neville tripped and came crashing down on top of some rubble in the middle of the staircase. He looked behind to see the damage but upon inspection his leg, luckily, hadn't been cut at all. _If there is a God, he must be on my side today_, Neville thought as he picked himself up hastily and continued his search.

Dean had told him he had seen Luna by the Ravenclaw courtyard, throwing some impressive spells at her opponents. Neville hadn't wasted a second and willed his legs to move as fast as they could as he ran to his destination. Things got quieter and more eerie as he distanced himself from the heart of the battle but he knew he was on the right track when he heard an explosion not far ahead of him.

Neville had to do this. He had been denying himself his feelings for too long. Yes, he was Neville Longbottom, the known loser… but why should that mean he shouldn't take a chance on love? Luna was just like him; a little peculiar, different and basically misunderstood. They had started talking as soon as they were introduced and had been getting closer ever since. Now was the time Neville needed to tell her how he really felt. How many unspoken feelings would go unsaid if he died tonight… no it wasn't going to happen! He had to tell her; now or never.

"Neville?" a voice said from the distance, "What are you doing?"

There she was; as beautiful as ever. Running down the desolate and destroyed corridor, she stood out like a diamond in the rock. Her flowing blonde locks falling carelessly over her shoulder, billowing down to her waist. Her brilliant blue eyes shining out at him with love and concern, glistening in the flickering light. Her pure pink lips that looked as soft as silk that Neville had to refrain from touching.

Instead, he lifted his thumb and swiped away the blackened ash that looked so abnormal against her fair skin, freeing the perfection of the stain. "I – I was looking for you."

Luna stared back and leaned into Neville's touch, "Why?..."

"Because… well, I need to tell you something. I can't hide it any longer."

Luna nodded slowly, almost knowingly, and took Neville's hand in her own, holding it soft and light. A smile played at the corner of her lips as she said, "You can tell me anything. You know that."

"Okay… Here goes!" Neville laughed inwardly, ignoring the distant crashes and screams and focusing only on the warmth and comfort of Luna's hand encasing his own, "I – _god_… I love you Luna. I love you with all my heart! I have for a long time but I've n-never been able to say it. I just can't imagine ever being without you! I know, I know it's crazy but I needed you to understand! I-I mean, if anything happened an-"

Neville was cut off by Luna's lips attaching to his own. Feeling her lips on his own wasn't what he had been expecting, but _damn_ was he glad it happened. The whole world disappeared around them and everything was replaced with perfection. The rubble and devastation around them was replaced with bright clear light and the yells faded to a perfect silence. Neville's eyes shut automatically and he felt his hands fly to Luna's shoulders, pulling her in closer. Luna spread her hands over his waist line in response. Was this her answer?

Neville pulled back and looked deep into Luna's glazed eyes, "What does this all mean?"

"It means I love you too!" Luna said and threw her arms around his neck, pulling up onto her toes to reach his lips. They kissed passionately with hands grasping onto hair and clothing, almost an attempt to make sure the moment was real and that it would not slip away.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for so long." Luna said as she took out her wand once more and looked longingly into Neville's eyes. She gently let her hands brush over his waist and fall back to her sides.

Neville straightened the turnip Necklace that his lover was wearing and placed a small chaste kiss to her nose, "Well, it's out now. I'm so glad you feel the same way."

The pair interlocked hands and felt the heat rising in their cheeks as they gazed at each other, taking in every detail possible. They had been waiting for so long- _too_ long- for this to happen… and the moment had finally arrived.

Picking up her hand, Neville brushed his lips across Luna's knuckles and squeezed tightly. He turned around and pulled her gently in his direction, back towards the centre of the battle. Pulling his wand from his pocket he shouted, "Right. Let's go kick some ass, sweetheart!"


End file.
